Generally, various in-vehicle devices (for example, motors, inverters, etc.) are mounted on a vehicle. In such in-vehicle devices, a large electric current may flow in a main body of a device accommodated in a casing to generate electromagnetic waves, and a metallic casing having an electromagnetic wave shielding function may be used in some cases. At this time, because a connector is provided at an opening of the casing in order to supply electric power to the main body of the device and to transmit and receive signals, electromagnetic waves leak from the opening, and thus a structure has been proposed where a shield connector is fixed to the casing (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the shield connector described in the Patent Document 1, a shield shell sandwiches a part of the casing with an insertion part inserted into a recess of the casing and a fixing part to be bolt-fixed to the casing. Thus movement of the shield shell with respect to the casing is suppressed.